


Pregnant Pause

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: InspiredByOQ 2018 [9]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Inspired by OQ week, Inspired by Outlaw Queen Week, Magical Pregnancy, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 11:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16062395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: In the process of reintegrating Robin into their lives, and her heart, they learned that all of that love that united the realms and elected Regina as their queen also managed to give the soulmates a happy little surprise of their own.A fic inspired by thismanipby imnikkiheat.





	Pregnant Pause

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 21 September 2018  
> Word Count: 579  
> Written for: InspiredByOQ 2018  
> Recipient: imnikkiheat  
> Prompt: This [manip](https://twitter.com/imnikkiheat/status/1018484778692218880)  
> Summary: In the process of reintegrating Robin into their lives, and her heart, they learned that all of that love that united the realms and elected Regina as their queen also managed to give the soulmates a happy little surprise of their own.  
> Spoilers: Post-series canon divergent AU where Robin didn't truly die, but was somehow transported to another realm, eventually reunited with his soulmate.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Okay, so I've done _another_ soulmate magic-induced pregnancy fic, despite my usual lack of doing that in anything resembling canon or having magic. I just loved this manip and the basic plot that came with it, so I ran with it. At this point, this is a oneshot, but who knows what could happen down the line…
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Not currently, but lemme know if you find anything I missed?

"Regina? Love, are you home?"

Tears fill her eyes at the sound of his voice. It still surprises her sometimes that he's even alive, but she has come to understand that magic can do far more than anyone expects. When she and her loved ones had worked to create the heart that would unite the realms, no one expected to see Robin walking into the coronation with Roland and the Merry Men in tow. It had taken her a moment to get past her shock, and she's _still_ stunned that she hadn't fainted on the spot.

All she could figure out is that Hades had lied and Robin was somehow sent to another realm that she couldn't reach easily. How he'd found Roland and his men is still a mystery, but no one's questioning it. They're all too happy to have him back, including his now-grown daughter who finally gets to know him. And in the process of reintegrating Robin into their lives, and her heart, they learned that all of that love that united the realms and elected Regina as their queen also managed to give the soulmates a happy little surprise of their own.

"Regina?"

"I-In the den," she calls back, unable to get up just yet. A low moan escapes her at the twinge in her back. "Shh, little one," she whispers, rubbing her belly. "Papa's home now."

"How are milady and our littlest archer doing?" he asks, stepping into the den with a broad smile. That smile fades when he sees the pinched look on her face. "Regina?"

She smiles up at him, accepting his kiss, and shakes her head. "I'm fine, Robin. Just a little twinge in my back. I've been assured that it's normal for this stage of pregnancy." She grabs his hand as he sits next to her, setting it on her rounded belly. "Our little archer might be more inclined toward soccer, given how much he or she has been kicking me today."

Robin leans in to press a kiss to that same spot. "Hey in there, my little one, I know it's crowded in there, but you need to respect your mama a little more and give her a break."

Regina sighs when the kicking eases, settling back into the couch more. "Thank you, love. I can finally get some rest now."

Robin pulls her into a gentle hug. "Just relax with me now, love. Take a nap if you want. I'm here for whatever you two need."

"I need to get dinner going."

Robin tightens his grip, keeping her with him. "It's just you and me tonight. Unless you're hungry right now, we don't need to do food. In fact, I already planned an order from Granny's. Alice said she'd bring it by on her break, complete with an order of fresh hot beignets just for you."

Regina lets out a low moan at that, still amused that Tiana has chosen to continue her beignet truck, even now as she and the other royals on the council pick up the slack during this last trimester of her pregnancy. "You always know what I need, sometimes before I do."

"That's what soulmates are for, isn't it?" he murmurs, nuzzling at her temple, his stubble tickling her skin. "Anticipating what is needed?"

She smiles and leans into his touch, eyes drifting shut. "I guess you're right. Just a little nap before Alice shows up, right?"

"Of course, love. Just rest now."


End file.
